1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary valve for controlling fluid flow and a valve-locking device for use in association with such a rotary valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, rotary valves are utilized in situations where efficient cut-off or flow diversions are required in hydraulic systems. Locking devices are utilized for preventing unauthorized or inadvertent operation of the rotary valve. In conventional fluid flow systems, the selected operating position of a rotary valve is essential to the proper operation and functioning of the system and thus, the improper operation or positioning of the valve may result in a malfunction of the system which may result in dangerous and costly circumstances. Accordingly, it is desirable that rotary valves be provided with a locking device to prevent inadvertent or accidental movement of the operating handle as well as intentional tampering with the handle.
Conventional locking devices are complex and difficult to manufacture and handle. Additionally, some conventional locking devices utilize a handle as part of the locking device.
Conventional locking devices have drawbacks in that the rotary valve cannot be operated without the removal of the locking device and the design of the locking device does not permit the handle to be mounted in a variety of rotational quadrants of the rotary valve. Additionally, conventional locking devices do not permit the rotary valve to be unlatched, rotary stroked and relatched smoothly with one hand.